Enhanced Violence
The power to possess the skills to harm and brutalize others. Not to be confused with Enhanced Combat and Killing Instinct. Also Called *Enhanced Brutality/Barbarity/Savagery Capabilities Users are incredibly skilled at harming others, whether intentionally or unintentional. Users have no problem using any means to get their way with others, even if it involves breaking a few bones or leaving some scars. They don't necessarily have to be good at fighting or killing to be violent, however, the intention to harm has to be there, which usually does lead to the deaths or maiming of others. Applications * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Instincts * Enhanced Mauling * Enhanced Strike Techniques * Crushing * Cutting * Impale Variations * Enhanced Combat ** Martial Arts Intuition ** Weapon Proficiency * Fighting Instinct ** Weapon Improvisation * Killing Instinct ** Killing Intent ** Killing Intuition * Psychological Intuition ** Fear Inducement ** Psychological Combat Associations * Absolute Violence * Apathy * Barbarianism * Berserker Physiology * Combat Specialist * Feral Mind * Violence Embodiment * Violence Manipulation ** Violence Empowerment * One-Man Army * Tranquil Fury * Unpredictability Limitations * Peace Inducement may put a stop to the users. * User often is not necessarily good at fighting but makes up for it in sheer brutality and mercilessness. * Enhanced Combat is a good defense to users. Known Users See Also: Violence Tropes. Gallery Amon (Amon The Apocalypse of Devilman) Violent Cruelty.gif|Amon (Amon The Apocalypse of Devilman) is considered by most if not all demons in existence as the most powerful and the cruelest devil in the Devilman Universe. PenitentOne.jpg|The Penitent One (Blasphemous) Akira (Devilman Crybaby) Brutal Strength.gif|When he was possessed by Amon, Akira (Devilman Crybaby) inherited both the strength and brutality of a devil. Grayson Hunt.jpg|Grayson Hunt (Bulletstorm) Drakon's Violence.jpg|While a very professional man, Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) is also quite violent... Drakon's Violence 2.jpg|...towards those... Drakon's Violence 3.jpg|...who anger him. Art-litho-doom-spacemarine-full-updated.jpg|Doom Slayer (DOOM) has no problem slaying entire armies of demons through sheer brutality, even punching through them with his bare hands. Goblin Slayer glowing red eye.png|Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer) is well-known for killing goblins in extremely brutal ways, including burning and drowning them out. He has even made goblins soil themselves from him threatening their lives. God-of-War-God-of-War-Wallpaper-Widescreen-1-.jpg|With sheer brutality and determination, Kratos (God of War) brought about the downfall of Olympus and mercilessly killed the greek pantheon. Jack_the_Beast.png|Unreasonably short-tempered and always ready to shed blood, Jack the Drought (One Piece) has no qualms in causing unnecessary destruction while asking simple questions, even when there's no real benefit to it. Frank Castle the Punisher.jpg|Frank Castle, the Punisher (Marvel Comics) Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) DIO's Maul.gif|DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Gabimaru's Bite (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).png|During his time in his village, Gabimaru (Hell’s Paradise: Jigokuraku) was well known for his cruelty and the ruthless ways he would kill his victims. Kanki, the Beheader Kingdom.png|Kan Ki, the Beheader (Kingdom) Kyou kai sword dance.jpg|Kyou Kai (Kingdom) Eric Heart Rip.gif|Eric (True Blood) can be very brutal and takes pride in it like a viking vampire. Zebra's Hunger Toriko.jpg|Zebra (Toriko) Video Car Rage - The Venture Bros. - Adult Swim Watch Black Dynamite Black Dynamite Adult Swim Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Intuition Category:Common Powers